Our Singer
by Flying1995
Summary: Bella has gotten what she asked for: being a Vampire. Two problems: she found her singer while she was hunting. And the Volturi have stopped in for a surprise visit to Tanya's Coven. And Bella's singer sings to one of them too.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Surprise!**

**BPOV:**

I zipped up the zipper to my coat quickly, not that it was really necessary. He already had icy cold skin.

I had gotten what I had wanted all along since I knew Edward was a Vampire, to be one. My wish had come true, 30 years ago. And the whole Cullen family was living in Nikiski, Alaska. It was a good run from here to Denali, where the other Vampire coven lived. Tanya's to be exact.

"Ready?" I herd a high voice next to me. Alice was wearing a black coat with gray animal fur around the brim of her hood. And then the same boots I was wearing. Jasper was behind her. Still, after I was a vampire he some what kept his distance. But we had become closer since I was 'born.'

"Ready." I herd a velvet voice say behind me, already reaching for the door as I turned around. Edward was just as beautiful as anything I had seen. No one in the family had changed, of course, but me.

Alice smiled and took Jaspers hand and they both walked out the door first. Edward held the door for them and then reached over and grabbed my hand and led me out the door next. Esme had decided to stay home and Charlisle was at work. He had found a hospital to work at around the edge of the city. The whole family was a few miles from the big city, though. Didn't want people to get too nosy.

Cold wind consumed us as he stepped outside and shut the door. It was a good below Zero here in good ol' Nikiski. I took a deep breath as Edward freed my hand.

"I'll get the first penguin!" Alice chipped up ahead. I rolled my eyes and quickened my step. Then all of a sudden snow piled into my side as Edward rushed past.

"I thought we were hunting!" I said in a normal tone, though I was sure they all could hear me. I jogged and caught up to Alice and Jasper. It still felt weird not going ten steps and then tripping. One really good thing about being a Vampire.

We were heading past the actual city of Nikiski, away from all the humans for hunting, of course. But Esme had told us not to hunt polar bears, because of them dying out.

Alice skipped ahead two feet, than looking back at us. She blinked and shook her head, then replaced her confused face with a smile. I saw Jasper look at her strangely out of the corner of my eye. I was pretty sure my face matched his.

"Alice?" I said, wondering what she saw.

"What? I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." She answered my question, already knowing what it was. "Now hurry or we won't get home by dark." She smiled again and ran ahead of us. Jasper and I followed her. We were catching up to Edward now, the city was in sight so we all slowed down. I didn't know why we didn't just run past it.

Edward took my hand in his again and glanced down at me with dark golden eyes. We were all hungry. One bad thing about being a vampire. You were thirsty all the time!

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Then my eyes flew open. What was that scent? I took another deep breath. Yes, it smelled delicious! Before I knew it, my legs ran, towards the scent.

I could barely hear the yell from behind me from Alice, "Bella!"

And then, nothing. I herd the whistling from the wind inside of my ears when I ran, and then the wind snatching at the roots of my hair. I was almost to the city now. Yes, the scent was getting stronger. How could I waste such a meal?

Oh god- what was I doing? This went against everything Charlisle had worked up for us. For our coven to not drink blood from humans.

_We all make mistakes, some times._ I reasoned with myself. I felt like I had an angel and a devil on my shoulders. I was running through the streets now, no one noticing me as I ran. I stopped at a house. It was no different from the houses all around, not that I really cared about what the house looked like, except that it had the top wind open. I took another deep breath, letting the scent have me. I jumped up lightly to the window and stepped into the room.

All the walls were painted to a light blue, and toys covered one corner of the wall. In front of me and to the right was a small bed that had blue sheets and a lump raising and falling while breathing. I saw brown hair from the top of the blankets. I didn't get to see her face, because I was surprisingly jerked out of a window and the flying down the street in my Angels arms.

"Let me go!" a snarl escaped my lips. They were drawn back, showing my teeth and my hand pushed at his chest, trying to get away from him. It only made him hold me tighter.

"Put. Me. Down!" I snarled a second time. All I saw was snow now, the city left behind. Edward was taking us back to the house. _No!_ I wanted that humans blood! And I would get it sooner or later.


End file.
